Wird noch gesucht
by mrskeithrichards
Summary: Die Geschichte ist wieder einmal sehr AU. Buch 6 und Sieben werden von mir umgeschrieben! Hauptpairing SS/SS Diverse Nebenpairings


Es war ein wunderbarer Traum den Harry hatte. Er träumte dass die letzte Schlacht geschlagen war, dass er Lord Voldemort getötet hatte , dass mit dem Tod Voldemorts seine Eltern auferstanden waren, dass Sirius und Dumbledore noch lebten. Ja es war ein wunderschöner Traum und Harry wollte nicht daraus aufwachen, doch er bemerkte wie er langsam aber sicher aus dem Reich der Träume zurück in die Realität glitt. Er schlug die Augen auf blinzelte wegen der ungewohnten Helligkeit. Er lag auf der Krankenstation von Hogwarts und neben seinem Bett saßen seine Mutter, sein Vater und Sirius. Harry setzte sich hastig auf und sah die anwesenden entsetzt an. War es etwa kein Traum gewesen? Harry fühlte, dass er nahe dran war wieder ohnmächtig zu werden, als er von seinem Vater in eine heftige Umarmung gezogen wurde.

„Überraschung mein Junge, wir sind wieder da!" flüsterte James in Harry Ohr.

Dann übergab ihn James an Lily die ihren Sohn weinend in die Arme nahm. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit löste sich Harry aus der Umarmung. Zu unglaublich erschien ihm die Tatsache dass seine Eltern und sein Pate noch lebten. Mit Tränen in den Augen flüsterte er

„Ihr seit doch Tod, das muss ein Traums sein. Oder bin ich etwa auch Tod?"

Die drei Erwachsenen lachten und Sirius wuschelte Harry durch die Haare

„Nein, du bist nicht Tod. Wie deine Elter wieder zurück gekommen sind verstehen wir alle nicht, aber wieso ich noch lebe das kann ich dir erklären. Also, ich bin doch durch diesen komischen Spiegel gefallen, und als ich wieder aus meiner Ohnmacht aufwachte, lag ich wo? Genau in Dumbledores Büro. Da steht nämlich das Gegenstück zu dem Teil im Ministerium. Als Dumbledore wenig später aus dem Ministerium zurückkehrte hat mir gesagt, dass man mich für Tod hält. Er war der Meinung, dass das erst einmal so bleiben solle, da er mich dann als Joker in der Hinterhand hätte. Er hat mich hier in Hogwarts in einer ehemaligen Lehrerwohnung die abseitsliegt versteckt und nach seinem „Tod" ist er dann auch dahin gekommen. Als dann gestern die Schlacht begann haben wir dann den Überraschungsmoment ausgenutzt und sind dir zu Hilfe geeilt. Mann, du hättest Bellas Gesicht sehen müssen als ich ihr gegenüber gestanden hatte und dann noch Voldemorts Schoßhündchen Lucius, Merlin war das schön ihm den Avada an den Hals zu hetzen. Aber jetzt genug von mir, ich geh mal rüber und schau nach wie es dem großen bösen Wolf so geht, der hat eins auf sein kluges Köpfchen gekriegt und ist seit dem Bewusstlos."

Sirus stand auf und lief zur anderen Seite der Krankenstation. Harry dem sich gerade alles drehte sah seine Eltern an daraufhin begann auch James mit seiner Erklärung

„Also, so genau wissen wir auch nicht was los ist. Wir wissen nur, dass wir nie wirklich Tod waren. Wir waren nach dem Todesfluch in einer Art Zwischenwelt gefangen. Wir waren immer bei dir, nur konntest du uns nicht sehen. Wir haben dich immer gesehen und oftmals wollten wir dir so gerne helfen. Wir wissen was du bei Petunia und Vernon durchmachen musstest, um die beiden und ihren Big D kümmere ich mich noch. Wir waren auch hier in Hogwarts dabei, als du den Stein der Weisen gefunden hast, als du Sirius gerettet hast, beim Trimagischen Tunier. Ich und deine Mutter wir waren immer an deiner Seite. Als du gestern dann Voldemort besiegt hast wurde der Fluch gebrochen und wir sind zurückgekehrt. Du hast seit gestern auch keine Narbe mehr. Frag mich aber bitte nicht nach nährern Details, nicht einmal Dumbledore kann sich die Sache wirklich erklären."

Harry war nun total verwirrt und lies sich in die Kissen seines Krankenbettes zurückgleiten. Seine Mutter streichelte ihm über die Wange

„Ich denke du solltest dich etwas ausruhen, wenn du aufwachst werden wir hier sein, wir gehen nicht weg. „

Dann deckte sie ihren Sohn liebevoll zu und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr

„Übrigens, dem kleinen Malfoy geht es gut, er hat nur kleinere Verletzugen. Er wird derzeit von den Auroren an einem Sicheren Ort beschützt. Die Sklytherins haben nämlich Rache geschworen für seinen Verrat. Keine Sorge, ich und dein Vater wir haben bei den Intimen Momenten nicht zugesehen."

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und roten Ohren schlief Harry ein.

Stunden später wachte er wieder auf und sah neben seinem Bett seinen Vater, Sirius und Remus mit seiner Dora auf dem Schoß neben dem Bett sitzen. James und Sirius erzählten Dora gerad einige Peinliche Anekdoten aus Remus Schulzeit und von einigen Misslungenen Flirtversuchen. Die Stimmung unter den Erwachsenen war ausgelassen, was wohl auch daran lag, dass Sirus eine Falsche Feuerwiskey in die Krankenstation geschmuggelt hatte welche nun schon zum wiederholten male die Runde machte. Als Sirius bemerkte , dass Harry wach war reichte er ihm die Flasche.

„Hier mein Patensohn, damit du schnell wieder auf die Beine kommst. Das ist Medizin"

Harry sah seinen Vater an der ihm aufmuntern zulächelte dann sah er zu Remus der nur den Kopf schüttelte und irgendwas von „Die ädern sich nie" murmelte

Harry nahm die Flasche und trank. Da er den starken Alkohol aber nicht gewöhnt war musste er husten. Sirius und James klopften ihm auf den Rücken und lachten.

Plötzlich kippte die ausgelassene Stimmung denn Lily total aufgelöst am Bett ihres Sohnes auftauchte. Sie weinte bitterlich und warf sich in James Arme der sie dann versuchte zu trösten. Er streichelte ihren Rücken. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie sich soweit beruhigt, dass sie mit zitternder Stimme reden konnte

„Er wird sterben. In den nächsten Stunden. Er wird sterben und es ist alleine meine Schuld. Ich hätte das damals nicht von ihm verlangen dürfen. Es ist meine Schuld. Er war bei mir, einige Tage vor der Sache mit Voldemort. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und versöhnt. Bei Merlin ich hatte ihn so vermisst er war doch so viele Jahre mein bester Freund. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er mir etwas Schulde, ich habe ihn zu einem unbrechbaren Schwur gezwungen. Ich habe ihn auf Harrys Leben eingeschworen und er hat seine Sache gut gemacht. Denkt nur an die Sache mit dem verhexten Besen in Harry ersten Jahr und gestern bei der Schlacht, als er Nagini auf sich lenkte damit Harry freie Bahn bei Voldemort hatte. Nagini hat ihn sehr schwer verletzt. Sein Hals ist so zerbissen, die Heiler konnten nur mit Mühe seine Venen flicken aber das schlimmste ist das Gift der Schlange. Das Gift hat sein Zentralnervensystem zerstört. Er ist vollständig gelähmt und das Gegengift wirkt nur langsam, zu langsam für sein Herz. Poppy meint, dass es in einigen Stunden aufhören wird zu schlagen. Versteht ihr, Severus wird sterben, wegen mir, wegen meines unbrechbaren Schwures."

James versuchte seine Frau zu beruhigen doch er verstand ihre Trauer. Während ihrer Zeit in der Zwischenwelt hatten sie einige Diskussionen über Schniffelus geführt, schlussendlich musste James eingestehen, dass Severus sich wirklich für Harrys Leben einsetzte.

Unbemerkt von den anderen war Sirius aufgestanden und hatte die Krankenstation verlassen. Nachdem James seine Frau einigermaßen beruhigt hat und sie zurück in das Büro Dumbledores geführt hatte wo abgeschottet von den anderen Severus Snape im Sterben lag. James musste heftig schlucken als er seinen ehemaligen Feind dort liegen sah. Unfähig die Situation länger ertragen zu können, setzte er Lily auf den Stuhl neben das Bett, nickte der weinenden McGonagall zu die verzweifelt die Hand Dumbledores hielt. James verlies das Direktorenbüro.

Als er zurück zu Krankenstation gehen wollte sah er Sirius wie er mit der Schnapsflasche in der Hand auf dem Fenstersims balancierte.

„Wow Padfoot, wenn du so weiter machst, kannst damit im Zirkus auftreten. Ein besoffener Clown genau das Richtige für die Nachmittagsfamilienvorstellung!"

„James du hast keine Ahnung! Ich Sirius Black bin ein riesen Arschloch und Schlappschwanz! „

„Komm vom dem Scheiß Fenstersims runter, Padfoot! Du machst mich nervös."

Sirius stolperte vom Sims herunter und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank, dann begann er hemmungslos zu weinen. James der keine Ahnung hatte was gerade vor sich ging setzte sich neben seinen besten Freund, legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter und zog Sirius in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.

„Kannst du dich daran erinnern wie du mich und Severus im Anfang des 7. Schuljahrs erwischt hast?"

„Klar doch. Du hast so getan als würdest du ihn attraktiv finden und dann hast du ihn in ein Klassenzimmer gelockt. Ich bin gerade dazu gekommen als er nackt vor dir auf die Knie gegangen war. Ich glaube er hätte dir tatsächlich einen geblasen. Keine Ahnung wie du ihn verarschen wolltest du hast danach nicht mehr darüber geredet."

„Es war keine Verarsche James. Ich und Severus waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon seit einigen Wochen ein Liebespaar. Ich wollte es dir sagen aber ich wusste nicht wie. Dann standst du plötzlich in der Tür und hast uns gesehen, ich hatte zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder dir die Wahrheitsagen oder meine Lebe zu Severus verraten. Ich habe ihn verraten. Verstehst du, ich hätte dazu stehen sollen, ich hätte sagen sollen:

James, ich und Severus sind zusammen, jetzt geh bitte wieder Sev wird mir jetzt einen blasen und dann werde ich ihm über seinen geilen Arsch sein Hin rausvöglen. Wir sehen uns später im Gemeinschaftsraum!

Aber nein, ich habe ihn der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben. Er hat es mir nie verziehen. Ich habe nach dieser Aktion immer wieder versucht mit ihm zu reden, ohne Erfolg. Nach der Schule habe ich mich anderen Männern zugewandt und versucht Severus zu vergessen. Dann kam Askaban. Weisst du, dass der mich die Dementoren diesen Moment immer und immer wieder durchleben liesen, mich immer wieder Severus traurige Augen sehen liesen. Als ich dann aus Askaban geflohen bin da ist er mir dann mit so viel Hass begegnet. James ich Liebe Severus, ich habe ihn immer geliebt. Heute wird er sterben und er weiss nicht was ich für ihn empfinde.

James ich bin ein Arschloch! Sag das ich ein Arschloch bin"

James sah seinen Freund fassungslos an, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Vom Ende des Ganges kam eine bekannte Stimmte

„Sirius du bist ein Arschloch"

Sirius sah nicht zu dem Sprecher der sich langsam näherte

„Oh Moony was soll ich jetzt tun?"

Remus setzt sich zu seinen Freunden und nahm Sirius die Schnapsflasche weg.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung Padfood, ich habe keine Ahnung!"

Tbc


End file.
